The invention concerns a hinge for doors and similar construction components such as windows, hatches and suchlike.
Hinges of this type are commonly affixed to the outer surfaces of a door and door frame. In many cases, this has a number of disadvantages from an aesthetic point of view as well as for reasons of safety with regard to break-ins.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to avoid these disadvantages and to produce a hinge of the type mentioned above that will be invisible when the door is closed.